To Belong
by StarbuckStar
Summary: A secret involving Yuki and Kyo that's been hidden for so long now unfolds.How will the boys react? Who's that stanger and why does he hate Yuki so much?Chap5&6 are up ((Akito makes an appearance ;D
1. Looking Back

Note: Please forgive my poor writing. English is only my second language. If you have time, let me know what you think. **Of course I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I just happen to love that anime very much**  
  
Blind Faith Chapter. 1  
  
Threads of the sun's golden rays sneaked through the glass to caress the sleeping boy's face. Kyo opened the door quietly and let himself in after slight hesitation. He stared at Yuki's peaceful face as he slept unconscious of his cousin's presence . Mixed emotions boiled inside of him as he watched Yuki's chest rise and fall softly with each breath.  
  
He had always said he hated the damn rat but it certainly never crossed his mind to seriously harm him. But now it was different. Now he has every right to hate his cousin and most certainly every right to kill him. Now that the secret everyone was hiding from him was out, he realized that the hatred he felt for his cousin was justified all along.  
  
"KYO!!"  
  
Kyo whirled to find himself face to face with an angry Hatori. Strange he never heard him come in. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Hatori calmed down and eyed the orange head boy steadily. "It's best if you stay away for awhile."  
  
Kyo turned red. He raised his head and locked eyes with the older Soma. "You too think I'm going to kill him, right?" But it wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
  
Hatori walked to Yuki's bed and hovered over the sleeping boy's still form. "It isn't important what I think. What's important is to."  
  
"Is to keep the damn rat safe," Kyo cut him off.  
  
Hatori nodded. "Listen Kyo, it isn't easy for you. Actually it isn't easy for any of us but it's harder for you and Yuki."  
  
"Why would it be hard on him!!" Kyo said bitterly.  
  
"Do you think it's easy to be in his place?"  
  
"I.. I don't know what to think."  
  
Hatori walked to him and placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "It's best if you and Yuki be separated right now."  
  
Kyo shrugged the doctor off. "Whatever you guys think,I'm not a killer and it gets one to kill a person."  
  
"Kyo, the chance, the opportunity that's been offered to you is what every one of us desires. It's been our shared dream since childhood and to be given the chance you have is not simple to ignore at all."  
  
"I know that I'll never.."  
  
"I believe you," Hatori cutt him off sharply, "But do you trust yourself to feel that way tomorrow? A year from now?"  
  
Hatori's words made the younger boy's head spin. "I.."  
  
"You need more time to think about this Kyo. Go grab whatever you need. You'll be staying with me for awhile."  
  
Kyo complied. He was just to tired to argue or think or even feel anything.  
  
"Is he..? Is he allright?" Kyo said turning to the sleeping Yuki.  
  
"His wound is deep. It'll need a bit of time to heal but he should be fine in time". "Physically," the doctor added pointedly.  
  
Kyo left the room to do what Hatori asked. Shigure was there blocking his way to the stairs.  
  
"Kyo,.."Shigure began.  
  
Kyo walked past him and ran to his room unwilling to hear what Shigure had to say. Shigure watched him walk away sadly.  
  
Kyo entered his room and closed the door behind him. His room looked the same way he left it last time. Looking at his room made him feel like nothing had happened. He eyed his school bag absent-mindedly. Two weeks from today school will begin.  
  
He tried to ward off the memory of last day tiredly but failed miserably.  
  
He walked to the window and watched the birds sing and fly happily with not a care in the world. Last day's incidents came back to him, invading his mind without mercy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Two days ago  
  
"I'm sorry," a tearful Tohru told them with a bowed head.  
  
"It's allright Tohru. No need to apologize."  
  
"Shigure is right Miss Honda. We just hope your grand father gets well soon," Yuki assured.  
  
"I promised to.."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Shigure put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I haven't cooked .."  
  
"I'm sure Kyo'll be happy to claim that job."  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?" Kyo said angrily, cat ears popping out of his head.  
  
"Because you don't have a book to finish nor after school meetings to attend to," Yuki eyed him rudely.  
  
"I'm not doing it."  
  
"I'm sorry I'll prepare the meals before I go," Tohru offered.  
  
"You don't have to," Kyo calmed down instantly. "Fine I'll do it."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Honda."  
  
"Everything'll be just fine. You'll see."  
  
. .. 


	2. The Scar

Chapter 2.  
  
It was a stormy and dark night. Yuki hated it. He sighed and wished Tohru was here to lighten his mood. Through the window, he continued to stare at the angry clouds marking the sky. Like the night, his mood was dark and gloomy.  
  
"You're still up," stated Shigure as he peered at the younger boy.  
  
"Can't sleep. What about you?"  
  
"Oh I'm just about ready to."  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
"You see, Tohru won't be back sooner if you keep acting like this."  
  
"Will you cut it off," Yuki was beginning to get agitated.  
  
"Allright, allright, I'm leaving. If you don't want to talk it's fine with me," Shigure sighed. "I'll just collect my injured ego and retreat."  
  
Shigure opened the door and stared at the way being viciously painted with rain and mud. "You know Kyo is already sound asleep. I stole a peek moments ago. He's so adorable when he sleeps."  
  
Yuki gave him a dirty look. Shigure smiled innocently and turned his back to leave. He didn't though. A sound of nearing steps stopped him.  
  
Shigure turned. A tall figure shrouded in black appeared before the two cousins.  
  
"Shigure," the stranger had said evenly, "It's been awhile."  
  
Shigure froze. "Why are you here?" he demanded in a seriousness that was nothing like him.  
  
The man ignored him as he shifted his attention to the younger cousin. "You must be Yuki." The man smiled. Yuki was puzzled.  
  
"Why are you here?" Shigure insisted. He was getting angry, Yuki noticed in amazement.  
  
"Why, I'm here for Yuki."  
  
Yuki was surprised. "For me!"  
  
"The HELL!"  
  
Suddenly, the orange head boy was there. "What's going on?"  
  
"And you must be Kyo. It's a wonder they still keep you in this family."  
  
Kyo was instantly ticked. "Why you!! Who the HELL are you anyway!"  
  
The man only smiled. Rain was dripping from him still. His violet eyes that were so strangely like Yuki shone with unread emotion. He turned to Yuki and said calmly, "There is a car waiting for us not too far away so let's go Yuki".  
  
"What the.. !! Shigure, who the hell is this guy?" Kyo demanded.  
  
Shigure stood with rage and hatred written all over his face.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
That seemed to anger the man. He was upon Yuki in a flash, cupping the younger boy's chin roughly. "You see my little mouse.",  
  
Yuki's eyes widened at that. ~So this guy knows~  
  
"I didn't come alone. I have friends. You either come with me nicely or.."  
  
"Or what?" challenged Yuki as he shrugged out of the man's grasp.  
  
"Well I'd really hate to hurt anyone but.." And he smiled evilly.  
  
"Tasuki!" Shigure practically yelled the man's name.  
  
"Stay out of this Shigure." The man didn't even turn to face him.  
  
"Leave this house NOW," Shigure demanded.  
  
The man didn't budge.  
  
"Hey," Kyo rolled his fists in anger. "The man told you to get out of his house. You heard him: LEAVE or I'll kick you out myself".  
  
"You leave me no choice then." With that the man clasped his hands twice. Two seconds later a group of men in black surrounded the house, all armed.  
  
"How dare you.." Shigure approached the man but was stopped by three men quickly. They forced him to the ground. A sword came down seeking Shigure's neck.  
  
"NO!!" Yuki screamed.  
  
The man, Tasuki, signaled for his man to stop. "I tried to warn you."  
  
"I'm the one who's warning you, Tasuki. If you harm the boy, I will kill you," Shigure promised.  
  
The man laughed openly, his violet eyes gleamed under the pale light.  
  
He grasped Yuki by the arm and pulled him away. Yuki didn't struggle this time. The man however stopped suddenly. He turned to eye Kyo, who was also restrained by two men, thoughtfully. "On another thought."  
  
Shigure upon noticing the man's look turned suddenly very pale. His eyes haunted by fear.  
  
The man walked toward Kyo slowly, pulling Yuki with him. "Did you know kitty that the cat is the only one that gets a chance to be free?"  
  
"What? What crazy things are you saying?" Kyo spat at him.  
  
"You get a chance to free yourself of the curse. Only they didn't tell you."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"You get to be free if you, and only if you, k.."  
  
"STOP IT! I'm warning you!" Shigure screamed with rage.  
  
The man's smile widened. "Only if you kill the mouse."  
  
Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
"You see, the mouse always dies at the end. Dies on the hands of the cat. The Cat kills the mouse. The cat gets its revenge and its freedom. It's so obvious."  
  
Yuki stiffened under the man's hold. Kyo looked completely lost.  
  
The man smiled at their reaction. "You see they didn't tell you because they wanted to protect the mouse. It isn't fair, don't you agree, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki didn't answer.  
  
"Tell them Shigure," the man addressed Shigure sarcastically.  
  
Both Yuki and Kyo turned to their older cousin.  
  
Shigure's head was down and he was shaking with unpleasant excitement.  
  
The boys were shocked as the meaning of the man's words sank in.  
  
"Don't. Don't listen to him." But Shigure's voice was unconvincing even to himself.  
  
That seemed to please the man more. He turned to Kyo once again. "I'll do you a favor, orange head. I will give you your freedom on a plate of gold." And he yanked Yuki's arm pulling the stunned boy in front of him.  
  
"I will let you kill him. Right here and Now."  
  
Kyo stared at him with terror. "You're crazy!"  
  
To Kyo, everything followed went in flash. Yuki was flunged against a wall and he, was held by two or three men and hauled to stand right in front of his cousin. Rain was heavy and loud but Kyo could hardly feel it.  
  
Tasuki produced a dagger and walked to yuki. "In order for this to work you have to stab him," And he tore Yuki's shirt open with the dagger, "Right in the heart," And he put his hand on Yuki's now bare chest, "Right here." Yuki flinched slightly. "I will even make it easier for you." With that, the man raised his dagger to mark the place on Yuki's chest with an x. The scar started to bleed right away. The rain would wash the blood away a moment and the scar would bleed anew the other, Kyo noticed with a sick feeling.  
  
The man then turned to Kyo and handed him the dagger forcefully. "Here do it," he ordered.  
  
Kyo dropped the dagger instantly. "You're crazy," he murmured.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
The dagger was picked again and forced into Kyo's hand. He was held and dragged closer to where Yuki stood against the wall. His hand that held the dagger was raised and readied to stab Yuki's heart. His hand was inches from his cousin's chest. Kyo's eyes widened with pure terror.  
  
He tried to pull away to struggle but they wouldn't let go of him. He realized what his hand would do and lost himself to panic. "Noooooo!!" he screamed over and over. He could hear Shigure's screams vaguely from distance. It seemed just like a bad dream. Only it wasn't.  
  
"Be a man and do it. Avenge your freedom," the man rebuked sternly.  
  
Yuki stood there, head down, without any will to struggle.  
  
"Nooooo! Noooo!" Kyo continued to scream without the slightest control.  
  
"DON'T DO IT KYO!!" Shigure screamed as if it were Kyo's choice.  
  
The dagger came down and... "STOP!" the man held his hand up stopping his men. Kyo was released and instantly fell to the ground unable to support himself. He was shaking and panting uncontrollably.  
  
The man shook his head unsatisfied. "You disappoint me Kyo. I thought you'd be more of a man."  
  
****************************** TBC 


	3. Standing up

BLIND FAITH Chapter 3  
  
"I thought you'd be more of a man!" The man's words echoed in Kyo's ears. After those words, Kyo's mind was clouded with a fog. He vaguely remembered the man approaching Yuki, the rat gasping and falling to the ground. Then he remembered lifting his head slowly and seeing the man eyeing Yuki with narrowed eyes-the hand holding the sword that was streaked with Yuki's blood hesitating over the rat's head. Kyo didn't remember what happened next. His mind went completely blank. When he finally regained his senses, all the men were gone and only Yuki laying on the ground bleeding and Shigure kneeling beside him screaming for Kyo to go and call Hatori while trying desperately to stop the bleeding, remained. Kyo had numbly complied and went inside the house to call the Soma's doctor.  
  
Now two days later, the cat's mind was still numb and he was completely lost and unable to comprehend what had happened. He couldn't decide what he should feel or do or even say.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hatori, what should we do?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
Hatori and Shigure watched the stairway and waited for the cat to come down.  
  
"Wait maybe," said Hatori as he blew more smoke from his cigarette .  
  
**********************  
  
Yuki's eyes fluttered open slowly.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Hatori?" Yuki said weakly.  
  
"Don't try to move or you'll hurt yourself," Hatori warned.  
  
"What happened?" "You need to rest. We'll talk later," Hatori ordered as he placed a hand over the sick boy's damp forehead.  
  
"But!!"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Yuki didn't need more pushing. He closed his eyes and instantly fell back to sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
Hatori entered his clinic and flung his bag on the chair.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
The doctor turned to face the orange head boy. Kyo was leaning on the doorway, his eyes and voice clearer and stronger than they were days ago.  
  
"Better," Hatori admitted. "He woke up. Only a moment but it's a good sign." He paused. "Where were you?"  
  
"Just walking around. I was sick of sitting here and doing nothing."  
  
Hatori nodded. "You want to talk?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
**********************  
  
Yuki woke up again feeling stronger and more alert. No one was in the room that time. He decided to leave his bed and did. He swayed a little but managed to remain standing. The door to his room suddenly opened. Yuki expected to see Hatori or Shigure for they were the only ones he saw the few times he woke up since the incident. He was wrong!  
  
Akito stepped boldly into the room. The Soma's master smiled as he noticed Yuki turn pale after seeing him.  
  
"Well Yuki, it's very nice to see that you recovered very soon."  
  
"Akkito!!"  
  
"Well, of course it's me." Akito's smile never left his face. He stepped closer and very slowly to the purple-eyed boy.  
  
Yuki wanted to step back, away from Akito's nearness but his legs wouldn't move.  
  
"You're not afraid of me Yuki, are you?"  
  
"No. I'm uhh.. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Good." With that Akito reached him. He cupped the younger boy's chin and lifted it gently. "That damn Tasuki. He'll pay for hurting you," Akito whispered into Yuki's ears. "No one has the right to hurt you,Yuki. You belong to me."  
  
"I.. I don't."  
  
"You don't?" Akito's eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see." Akito let go of Yuki and turned his back on him. "I want you to move into the Main House where I can protect you."  
  
"Thank you but No." Yuki said steadily, feeling better that Akito was not looking at him.  
  
"Are you disobeying me?!!" Akito turned angrily.  
  
"I.. No."  
  
"I said I want you back at the Main House."  
  
"I don't want to go back," Yuki managed with a gulp.  
  
"Well I'm ordering you to," Akito challenged.  
  
"I.. I don't need your protection."  
  
"Oh believe me you do, Yuki. You don't know what Tasuki's capable of yet."  
  
"Who's he," Yuki suddenly asked.  
  
Akito paused. "Oh fogive me Yuki, I forgot you don't know who he is." Akito's repugnant smile returned.  
  
"Well who is he?"  
  
"He was your mother's brother. In other words Yuki, he's your uncle."  
  
********************** 


	4. Secrets unfold

Chapter 4  
  
Yuki was stunned. "That can't be true!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm a liar, Yuki?" Akito drew close once again.  
  
Yuki managed a step back this time. "That's ridiculous! He can't be my uncle!"  
  
"But he is." Akito stopped and smiled at Yuki again. "I'll be expecting you today."  
  
"Akito!!" Shigure's voice was louder than usual.  
  
"Oh Shigure! How nice to see you."  
  
Shigure who heard the last part of Akito's speech stepped into the room not looking happy. "Yuki's still recovering from his injury, Akito. It's not good for him to move around just yet."  
  
Akito eyed Shigure sternly. "I'll talk to Hatori." And with that the Soma Master turned to the jaded boy one more time. "You can move in tomorrow if you're not feeling up to it today, Yuki," Akito offered sweetly.  
  
Yuki looked down at loss of words.  
  
Akito didn't forget to smile and pat Yuki on the cheek before leaving Shigure's house.  
  
"You shouldn't have left your bed, Yuki. You're still weak."  
  
"Is what Akito said true?" Still looking down, Yuki asked his older cousin.  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"IS IT??"  
  
"Yes, it is. But you.."  
  
"What about Kyo's curse? Is that also true?" Yuki demanded.  
  
"Yuki.."  
  
"IS IT, SHIGURE??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yuki's shoulders sagged. "My God!"  
  
Silence shrouded them for few moments before Yuki summed up enough strength to talk again. "Where's Kyo now?"  
  
"He's with Hatori."  
  
Yuki turned white. "He was injured too?"  
  
"No," Shigure shook his head. "Hatori...We, thought it best if he stayed away for awhile."  
  
Yuki swayed on his feet suddenly. Shigure rushed to him and supported the younger boy's weight and helped him back to his bed. Yuki sat down and ran shaky fingers through his silky hair. "Tell me the truth."  
  
Shigure nodded. "What do you want to know first?"  
  
"Why does he want to kill me? If he's my uncle as you say.I mean."  
  
Shigure sighed and started to tell the story. The story that's been hidden for too long.  
  
******************************** 


	5. Thorny past

To Belong - Chapter 5  
  
"He loved her very much. To him she was the only family he has left. They were very close even after she got married and had her first child."  
  
"You mean Ayame?"  
  
Shigure nodded, seemingly lost in the tale he was telling. "And then she had her second child," Shigure sighed. "She loved you very very much and was over protective of you. Gradually, she began to ignore Tasuki and care less about him. He used to say it didn't matter but everyone could tell it did. Anyway he remained living in the same house with his sister's family," Shigure stopped.  
  
"Is that it?" Yuki was puzzled. "That's why he hates me?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet."  
  
Yuki willed himself to be quiet and waited for Shigure to continue.  
  
"have you heard of the Saioki family?"  
  
"There are three Saioki students in our school."  
  
"The Saiokis are cursed just like us Sohmas."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
"But their curse is different than ours. The Saiokis are stronger and more powerful than we are. They are very vicious and, how do I put it, evil's the right word I think."  
  
"What is their curse exactly?"  
  
Shigure narrowed his eyes. "When angry or pissed, they turn into huge, blood seeking creatures-full demons-powerful and very ugly. Unlike us their curse lasts for a whole day."  
  
"Only when angry they transform?"  
  
"Angry, injured, hurt or simply pissed. They send their children to special schools that teach them to control their anger and other unpleasant feelings. Thus to control their curse. Even though our families been on unfriendly terms for lots of generations, we took it upon ourselves as a silent vow to keep each other's curse a secret from all others."  
  
Yuki tensed. "I don't see how this is related to."  
  
"Let me continue."  
  
Yuki went quiet once again.  
  
"During the time of Nakago Saioki, the Saioki's master at his time, it was a custom for the Saiokis to kidnap one of the Sohmas youngsters or newborns each year, give him their blood, and make him one of them. They had problem reproducing then you see. That day your mother was alone with you and Tasuki in the house. Your father and Ayame went to buy some fish. You were about one and a half years old. Suddenly a bunch of Saioki men blew into the house and demanded of your mother to hand you over to them. She resisted of course. And then they noticed Tasuki. It was a fun game to them so they laughed as they told her to choose between her son and brother. She told them she can't and begged them to leave her and the children alone. They got angry and approached her with the intention of tearing you out of her arms. At that point she lost her mind. She grabbed on to you with all her might and started to scream, 'Take him. Take him. Just leave my boy alone!' You can imagine how Tasuki felt then. The only person he cared about betraying him like that! Of course he was thinking with a little boy's mind so we can't really blame him."  
  
"And they took him?" Yuki was overcome with denial.  
  
Shigure nodded.  
  
"And no one did a thing?!"  
  
Looking uncomfortable, Shigure shifted in his seat. "We couldn't. They were very powerful like I told you and we were very young. Beside, Akito (let's just ignore the fact that he's only few years older than Yuki) ..."  
  
"He ordered you not to," Yuki said stiffly.  
  
Shigure didn't reply but Yuki didn't need him to. He knew it was true. And he hated Akito even more-if that was possible.  
  
"Do they still do that? The kidnapping I mean?"  
  
"No it ended years ago. Right after Nakago's death."  
  
"What happened to Tasuki?"  
  
Shigure looked away. "He became one of them."  
  
"They gave him their blood!!" Yuki looke disgusted.  
  
"They did. In fact it was Nakago's brother, Ogawa, who gave him his blood and claimed him as his son."  
  
Shigure continued his tale. "The thing is Tasuki never forgot the Sohmas' betrayal - his sister's betrayal. He never forgave your mother even after he learned that she got sick after the incident and died not long after that. Your father couldn't handle your mother's death and just left and we never heard from him again. You on the other hand began to suffer from your asthma attacks after your mother's death and always fell ill easily. All that didn't change Tasuki's foul feelings towards you or us. He lived with his hatred and as he grew older, his desire for revenge grew with him. The only thing stopping him from trying anything all those years ago was his blood donor Ogawa. But Ogawa is dead now. He died a month ago and we thought he forgot. Apparently we were wrong." Shigure ended his tale and waited for the younger boy's reaction.  
  
"I don't really blame him. He has every right to feel the way he does," Yuki confessed in a hushed voice.  
  
"None of this was your fault Yuki. Tasuki should've at least realized that."  
  
Yuki shook his head tiredly. "Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? Why just injure me?"  
  
Shigure shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't even transform that was strange.You look tired," Shigure pointed as he stood up. "You should rest."  
  
"No. Wait! You didn't tell me about Kyo's curse."  
  
"There's nothing to tell. We have no power over that. It is a part of our curse that we cannot change."  
  
"You had no right to hide it from Kyo or me."  
  
"We were trying to protect you both," Shigure said sternly. "If you think for one moment that Kyo'd be happy after he kills you, think again. I said it was part of our curse and I meant it."  
  
Yuki lowered his head, speechless. Shigure placed a warm hand over Yuki's rigid shoulder. "Try to rest Yuki. I know it looks bad but it will get better. It always does."  
  
Yuki nodded.  
  
"And don't worry about Akito, I'll talk to Hatori. Now try to get some sleep." Shigure turned the lights off and left the room.  
  
Yuki heard rather than saw his older cousin leave. The room was dark except from few moon rays sneaking up from his window. He laid down, hundreds of ideas flowing painfully in his head. Sleep, Shigure said. What a joke! Sleep was as far away from him as the sun from earth. ************************* 


	6. Two hearts and a smile

**Author note: Thanks for your emails and reviews. I really **appreciate them very much. As for the questions I've been **asked, I'll try to answer them at the end of this chapter.**  
  
To Belong - Ch 6  
  
During the following week, Yuki's physical condition improved a great deal. Hatori came each day to check on him and finally announced him fit to move around.  
  
"Akito talked to me about wanting you to move to the main house," Hatori said as he re-arranged his bag. He could feel Yuki's drilling gaze burning against his back.  
  
"I told him your injury won't allow you to move for a while. But he's only willing to wait for another week."  
  
Yuki went pale.  
  
"I know it sounds bad but I really think it best for the time being," The Sohma's doctor lighting a cigarette said evenly.  
  
"How could it be?" Yuki demanded bitterly.  
  
Hatori eyed him with a steady gaze. "You'd be with all of us and that would be safer for you."  
  
Yuki said nothing not because he agreed with what the older Sohma'd said but only because he believed there was nothing he could do or say to alter the plan Akito had drawn for him.  
  
The following week marked the beginning of school and the end of a short lived holiday. Both Yuki and Kyo attended school but each one of them was avoiding the other at all times.  
  
Kyo learned about Yuki's moving to the main house next week but hardly cared. Now that he'd been seeing less and almost none of that damn rat, his life, Kyo decided, became much better.  
  
On the third day of school classes ended early. Kyo grabbed his bag and headed to Hatori's clinic, his new home. Head down, he walked rather slowly deliberately choosing the long way to the clinic.  
  
"Hi Kyo."  
  
Kyo snapped his head up. Yuki was leaning against a tree regarding him with a cold stare.  
  
"You don't look bad."  
  
Kyo swallowed his surprise fast. "Well you don't look bad either."  
  
Yuki smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, what did you want?"  
  
"To talk," Yuki confessed, straightening up.  
  
"I'm listening," Kyo said impatiently.  
  
"Not here. Let's go somewhere where no one could bother us." And without waiting for Kyo's answer he turned and lead the way.  
  
Kyo was about to protest but sighed and followed him instead.  
  
After awhile Yuki stopped. "I think this place is right."  
  
"Well?" Kyo demanded.  
  
"I guess you know everything now," Yuki spoke with his back to his cousin.  
  
"Yeah. Hatori told me."  
  
"You must hate me more than ever now."  
  
Kyo was confused. "I don't think so."  
  
Yuki turned to eye him with surprise.  
  
"I mean I already hated you so much and no matter what, that's not going to change."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "You've been right all along."  
  
"What do you mean," Kyo said carefully.  
  
"You were right about me."  
  
For one short moment Kyo felt a desire to comfort the other boy and sooth him but he quickly put that feeling aside surprised with himself for even having thought about such a thing..  
  
"Well I guess we should finish this quickly," With that Yuki produced something wrapped with a cloth from his bag and handed it to Kyo.  
  
Kyo took it after a slight hesitation. He didn't have to unwrap it to know what it was. From the feeling of it, it was definitely a knife.  
  
"Well go ahead," Yuki invited.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Don't be stupid, stupid cat. You know exactly what that is and you know exactly what I'm asking you to do."  
  
"NO I don't know what you're asking me to do!!" Kyo snapped.  
  
Yuki looked irritated. "I'm asking you to kill me. I thought that was obvious!"  
  
Kyo was stunned.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for you. It's for me. You see if you kill me we'll both win. You get your freedom and I get mine too."  
  
Kyo shook his head with denial. "You're crazy. You're all crazy!:  
  
"Go ahead, I'm ready. Oh and don't worry, I left a note to let everyone know it was my idea not yours so no one will blame you."  
  
Kyo threw the wrapped knife near Yuki's feet. "I will not do it. Never! I'm not a killer. If you want to die go kill yourself see if I care."  
  
"That's your final answer?"  
  
"OF course it is you stupid rat!!!"  
  
Yuki smiled. "If you're that sure, how come you're still staying with Hatori?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Well because I'm not sure I'll be feeling that way in the future."  
  
"I'm not worried about it," Yuki told him.  
  
"Yeah, well I am."  
  
"I give you the right to kill me anytime you want."  
  
"STOP saying that!!!!" Kyo snapped.  
  
"I want to see you try," Yuki said with a challenging smile.  
  
Kyo froze as he stared at Yuki. He knew what his cousin was doing.  
  
"In the mean time, I don't see a reason for you to give poor Hatori a heart attack," With that, Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand and took of running pulling the stumbling boy with him.  
  
"You damn RAT!!! STOP IT!! You Stupid..."  
  
Outside Shigure's house, Hatori and Shigure sat talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly they were faced with a running Yuki pulling Kyo behind him. The two younger boys made a hault in front of the house and Yuki, still grabbing Kyo's hand, approached them. "Kyo's moving back." Yuki eyed his two older cousins defiantly daring them to appose.  
  
Hatori and Shigure stared at the two boys blankly then Shigure smiled. "Kyo's welcome here anytime."  
  
"Where's my physics notes?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!!"  
  
"Well they were here before I left."  
  
"WELL IT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU LOUSY RAT!"  
  
Shigure shook his head with a wise man's smile. "You boys never change."  
  
Quiet knocks on the door were hardly heard by Shigure. "Quiet boys we have a visitor," he chided.  
  
Yuki and Kyo continued fighting.  
  
Shigure opened the door and was instantly greeted with the beautiful sight of a smiling Tohru.  
  
"Tohru!! What a delightful surprise!!" Shigure smiled as he shook Tohru's hands with both of his.  
  
"Um Uh. Hi Shigure. And thank you."  
  
The sound of fighting suddenly stopped. In a flash Yuki and Kyo were there in front of Tohru. "Miss Honda You're back!!" "You're finally back!!" Their hearts beating wildly, the two boys realized suddenly how much they had missed her and how much she meant for them. And when she smiled at them, her smile melted all the troubles that they had faced.  
  
Without thinking twice about the consequences, both boys threw themselves at her, hugging her close.  
  
Ratana waited for him all day. She worried sick about him. Quietly he entered the castle and without even regarding her with a single word he headed for the stairs.  
  
She stood up angry at his ignorance for her. "Where were you Andan?"  
  
He turned and eyed her coolly. "It's Tasuki Ratana."  
  
"Fine, Tasuki. Where were you?"  
  
"Not you business."  
  
"You'll be my husband soon, how could it be not my business?"  
  
"I'm tired." With that Tasuki climbed the stairs and left her all alone.  
  
TBC  
  
1)Will there be pairings? -Of course there will I just don't want to ruin the fun by telling you now who they are but Yuki Kyo Tohru and my Tasuki all will be paired but who with who I'll just leave that to the future.  
  
2)What happened with the rest of the family members? -Well they'll all make an appearance sometime in the story and some like Haru will have a big role.  
  
3)Will there be a Yuki/Kyo,Yuki/Akito or other yaoi or boy/boy relationship? -NO. I don't write that stuff! But there will be deep focus on Yuki and Kyo relationship and some others. Sometimes it'll get emotional but nothing dirty.  
  
4)Did I watch Fushigi Yuugi? -Of course I did. I just adore Tasuki, Chichiri and Tama. 


End file.
